why me?
by animechick312
Summary: in this story they do not have alices just normal...okay mikans life was miserable and boring but what if a new boy becomes her neighbor will she get along with him or not and whats this her stepmother is previously trying to get rid of her NxM
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

"Who do you think you are" yelled a lady with red hair and orange eyes "you don't say okay or whatever to me I am your master do you hear me brat"she yelled even louder.

"what do you mean who do I think I am I should be asking you that you are not my master I didn't even call my real mom that and you want me to call you that you aren't even a relative for crying out loud" girl with caramel brown hair and chocolate brown eyes yelled back .

"you stupid ugly disgusting good for nothing little girl who do you think your talking to" the women named isuki yelled (just made the name up).

"who else is in the room besides you and me and I am certainly not talking to myself" the girl named mikan said sticking her hands in her shorts pockets staring straight the women.

"argh just get out im tired of seeing your ugly face" isuki yelled .

"no problem you don't have to tell me twice" mikan said walking towards the door she lifted her hand to open the door when isuki started to talk again "hey ugly do you no the reason I called you in here in the first place" isuki asked mikan didn't bother to turn around and look at her.

"mmm let me guess you wanted to torture me with your ugly face" mikan replied.

"why you little" isuki stopped and cleared her voice "no that is not and never will be the reason I call you in here" she said.

"well are you gonna tell me or just sit there like a old hag " mikan said.

"yes I will when I feel like it…………… the reason why is because I was going to give you something your father asked me too but since you acted the way you did I don't think you'll ever get it" isuki said mikan turned around and saw her smirking.

"I don't give crap about anything he would give me he's the one that put me into something like this he just had to go and get married to some ugly old hag like you. you are the worst women he had ever been with you didn't even love him" mikan said she whispered the last part glaring at isuki.

"listen you little brat I did love your father" isuki said with an fake sad smile.

" don't give me that crap cause its all a lie from hell I know you only got with my dad cause he was rich and famous and made you a big time business person you used my father you gold-digger " mikan yelled and the next thing she knew (SLAP) she felt pain on her right cheek .

"shut the heck up you know nothing" isuki said in a angry tone .

"oh yeah wanna bet I know your secret about you cheating on my dad when he went on tour and I couldn't have mistaken it. you actually had the guts to be making out with another man on the streets plus you never came home that night" mikan said her bangs covering her eyes she heard isuki chuckle.

"your not bad at all kid your not as dumb as I thought" isuki said laughing evilly.

"im not as dumb to see that you are a slut either" mikan said isuki stopped laughing.

"you little" she tried to slap mikan again but failed as mikan caught her hand before it made its way to her face isuki gasped on how fast mikan had caught her hit.

"do you see you are not fit to be my master or mother cause if you were you would know that things don't always happen the same way twice" mikan said .

"you….who do you think you are I am the one that bought the clothes on your back" isuki said.

"you didn't buy the clothes im wearing I did and if your referring to money its not yours its my dads scratch that mine so you should learn to get your sentence straight" mikan said calmly yet harsh she let go of the woman hand and started for the door but felt something grab her arm she turned around and glared at the women. "what now" mikan said through gritted teeth.

"where do you think your going" isuki said.

"somewhere" was her only reply she pulled her arm away from her grip before opening the door isuki said one last thing "if you aren't back in a hour I am going to call the police and say you ran away" she said with a evil grin.

"whatever" mikan said walking out the door "witch" she mumbled she ran down the stairs and grabbed her skate board and with it ran out the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please review if you have any ideas please tell me and I will try to put them in THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MASH THAT GREEN BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW YOU NO YOU WANNNNNNNNNT TOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter

"where do you think your going" isuki said.

"somewhere" was her only reply she pulled her arm away from her grip before opening the door isuki said one last thing "if you aren't back in a hour I am going to call the police and say you ran away" she said with a evil grin.

"whatever" mikan said walking out the door "witch" she mumbled she ran down the stairs and grabbed her skate board and with it ran out the house.

Mikan was at the skating park well….skating she had been skating for about 30 minutes or that's what she thought she stopped and walked over to a bench and sat down.

"better get home before the witch really call the police" Mikan said standing up stretching she looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was 7:50. she sat there for awhile processing the new information then all of a sudden she realized she only had 10 minutes to get home.

"shoot when did it get so late" she said running as fast as she could she looked at her watch and saw that she only had 9 minutes .

"gosh stupid mikan why did you stay for so long" she cursed at herself.

she had been running for 5 minutes she took a glance at her watch and saw it was 7:57 .

"yes im making good time all I have to do is turn this corner and im there" she said but when she looked up without expecting it she bumped into something or maybe someone.

she fell to the ground she looked up and saw that the person was still standing. "ouch! Watch where your going" Mikan said rubbing her toshie.

"excuse me I think you were the one who bumped into me" a cold voice said.

mikan stood up and looked at the person before her there was a boy with raven hair and piercing crimson eyes.

"uhh yeah sorry about that its just that no one is around here at this time of day………..ahhhhhhh time" she shouted looking at her watch and saw she only had a minute 1 minute left.

"ummm anyway sorry again see ya around " she said running into the house on the right of them.

"mmmmm interesting she didn't blush or faint while talking to me" the boy thought "maybe coming here might not have been a waste" he thought with a smirk .

(BACK TO MIKAN) Mikan burst through the front door of the house only to see her stepmother with a phone in her hand looking at the time.

"heh just in time that was luck you only had 5 seconds left" isuki said walking away.

Mikan placed her skateboard in the corner by the front door and walked upstairs to her room "phew that was a close one" she said laying on her bed.

"mmmmmm I wonder who that boy was I bumped into earlier I haven't seen him around here before" she thought yawning.

"oh well maybe new here" she thought then drifted into a deep sleep but it was interrupted by a tapping sound.

she rose up from her bed and walked to her window still half asleep she opened it just to see crimson eyes staring in hers "ahhhhh……what the heck" she said falling to the floor now fully awake.

she breathed in and out three times had to say she was down for awhile she then stood up and went back to the window and opened it "umm hi may I ask who you are" she said.

"oh so you're my neighbor huh" the boy said

"umm excuse me do I know you" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"you bumped into me earlier remember " the boy said she just stared at him for awhile.

"wow little girl you sure do forget fast don't you" he said then it came to her "ah I remember now haha sorry about earlier I was sorta in a rush but aside from that my name is Mikan…….Mikan Sakura nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out waiting for a shake but didn't get a reply .

"natsume hyuuga I think id rather call you little girl than by your name " he said.

"why call me that when you no my name" she asked.

"lets just say its my little nickname for you" natsume said.

"can I give you a nickname" Mikan said.

"no" he said.

"why not you gave me a nickname" she said pouting.

"pleaseee" she pleaded.

"no" he said ignoring her.

"come on please" she said using her puppy dog eyes he looked at her in disgust "no and don't look that way your already ugly don't make it worse" he said.

"(gasp) how dare you I am not ugly you jerk face" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"that's your second nickname………..ugly" he said smirking.

"argh no that's not my name so don't call me that" she said getting irritated.

" I'll think about it…………………….no those are your nicknames and I wont change them unless I think of a new one"he said.

" but its not fair I want to give you a nickname too" she said whining.

"fine give me a stupid nickname" natsume said.

"yay!!! okay your nickname will be nat and no one can call you that but me okay" she said .

"fine whatever did you know that you are annoying and different" he said.

"what do you mean different" she said staring at him.

" you unlike other girls don't get like they do when around me" he said staring at the sky.

" what do you mean I don't act like other girls when around you I mean how do they act" she asked.

"they…….just forget it" he said.

"no no tell me please" she pleaded.

"no its nothing just forget I ever said anything" he said.

"come on tell" she said looking at him he turned attention towards her with a smirk "fine since you wanna no so bad they blush faint stutter everything in the book when you see someone as gorgeous as me" he said.

"yeah right as if girls actually do all that around you" she said rolling her eyes.

"don't believe me" he asked.

"of course not who would" she said.

"normal people" he said.

"whatever" she said.

"fine I'll prove it to you" he said.

"what do you mean" she asked.

"tomorrow I start my first day at school we'll see if im lying or not. If what I said doesn't happen I'll treat you to lunch but if it does happen then you have to buy me lunch " he said smirking.

"deal" he said

"you are so on" she said.

Please review and ask any question you'd like plus I'll accept some of your Ideas!

PRESSS THAT BUTTON COME ON ITS CALLING YOU ANSWER IT MASH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!


	3. first dream

"wait I have a better idea" natsume said

"what" mikan said

"lets make this bet a little more interesting" he said smirking "what do you mean" mikan said

"okay if I win this bet you have to be my servant for a week and if you win I will be your servant" natsume said

"mmm I don't know if that's going to be such a good idea cause you do know your signing your death wish right" mikan said laughing.

"you know what I think your trying to change the subject cause you know your going to lose" natsume said mikan stopped laughing and glared at him.

"im not going to lose this bet and when I make you my servant im going to make sure that you regret making this bet" mikan said climbing back into her window.

"I think you have this backwards that's my line to say" natsume said glaring at her they had a glaring contest but unfortunately for mikan natsume won.

"im going to make sure you be my slave" was the last words natsume said before closing his window.

"jerk face" mikan mumbled as she closed her window.

she took her a shower then went into her room and sat on her bed then she heard her door knock "what" mikan said laying back on her bed the door opened and reveled her stepmother and some mystery man.

"that's yes ma'am to you" isuki said.

"whatever" mikan said "anyway come straight home from school tomorrow" isuki said twisting her hair with her finger .

"why?" mikan said sitting up looking at isuki .

"cause were going to greet the new neighbors and have dinner with them understood" isuki said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"yeah yeah whatever" mikan said waving her hand in isuki's direction as a sign of GET OUT isuki chuckled.

"well ill be leaving then to somewhere you wont know" isuki said .

"let me guess the man standing outside my rooms home" mikan said isuki gasped "how dare you" isuki said mikan just rolled her eyes and laid down again isuki growled at mikan (whoa did she just growl) isuki turned her back and started to walk out but stopped in her tracks .

"oh and one more thing….tomorrow when we visit the new neighbors were going to act like a loving family no fusing no anything we usually do got it you don't want to give our home a bad impression do you and I heard there was a cute boy your age living next door to but he wouldn't fall for someone like you I mean look at you your………your" isuki stopped then continued "do you see words cant even describe you" isuki said .

"first of all I could really careless if we have a good or bad impression second I don't fall for guys if they're cute it depends on their character or personality unlike you I cant just like someone I don't even know third it doesn't really matter what you say cause you aren't even cute yourself" mikan said.

isuki was about to say something until the man outside mikan's room interrupted "come on just forget about her she isn't important" the man said.

"your right dear she doesn't matter anyway don't forget" isuki said walking out the room closing the door.

"witch" mikan mumbled under her breath she looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 "well better get some shut eye" mikan said getting into bed dozing off into a deep sleep that night was when she had the worst nightmare she had ever had.

(MIKAN'S DREAM)

"ne mama why doesn't daddy ever go to the park with me" a five year old mikan asked her mother sitting on her lap. "is it because he doesn't love me anymore" she said now crying.

"no honey your dad loves you very much why would you ask that kind of question" yuka asked hugging her little daughter.

"some kids at school told me that since daddy never plays with me he doesn't love me" mikan said tears still falling down her pale cheeks.

"mikan dear you shouldn't believe everything people tell you your dad loves you so much that he works really hard to keep you safe and for you to eat" yuka said wiping the five year old tears away.

"really" mikan said

"really if you want proof tonight ask your dad im sure he'll tell you that he loves you and that he'll do anything to keep you safe" yuka said smiling at mikan.

"mama and daddy will always be here with me right mama" mikan said looking her mom in the eyes.

"honey we wont always be able to be there when you need us but we will always be there" yuka said pointing to mikans heart.

" do you mean my heart" mikan said.

"yes honey now let's go we have to cook dinner for your daddy" yuka said picking mikan up walking to the car she put mikan in the back seat and buckled her in.

"next stop to the sakura's house" yuka said driving she stopped at a red light.

"honey what do you think your dad would want for dinner" yuka said the light turned green and she started to drive.

" hmmm maybe some AHHHHHHHHH MAMA LOOK OUT!!!" mikan screamed but it was too late another car from their left came and smashed into yuka's side of the car.

"ma…….mama mama mama MAMA MAMA MAMA" mikan screamed over and over again until someone called the policemen mikan was just sitting there still calling her moms name.

"are they still alive" one of the policemen asked "I don't know lets check is anybody in the vehicle still conscious" the police yelled .

"yes" mikan said in a low voice but the policemen heard her "I need some help over here there seems to be a little girl still conscious" the police yelled.

soon they found a way to get her out they drove her to the hospital and the doctors put a bandage around her head where it was bleeding they also put bandages on her other cuts to.

"ill be back dear in a few minutes" a female doctor said walking out the room.

mikan was just sitting there in a hospital bed trembling then tears started to fall down her face she heard the doctor talking to someone outside the door.

"are you mikan sakura's father" the doctor said .

"yes I am" said izumi .

"okay well she isn't hurt badly she just has small cuts here and there but she seems to be traumatized by the accident I think she should stay here for the night" the doctor said.

"okay what about yuka sakura how is she"izumi asked the doctor concern written all over his face.

"im not sure the doctors are still operating on her" the doctors said izumi had a pained expression like he knew something was wrong.

"may I see my daughter please" izumi asked

"yes of course" the doctor said "she's in the room"

izumi walked in the room and saw mikan had her face buried in her knees he walked towards her but before he could touch her mikans head shoot up and looked at him pain in her eyes he went over and hugged her she just sat there.

"mikan honey are you okay" izumi asked mikan just nodded her head there was silence until mikan broke it.

"daddy do you love me" mikan asked .

izumi couldn't believe she would ask that kind of question "mikan what are you saying of course I do why do you ask me such a question" izumi said

"I asked mama why you never came to the park to play with me and she told me it was because you were working hard for me and she told me to ask you as proof of did you love me" mikan said in a faint voice.

"mikan I love you with all my heart I would do anything to keep you safe" izumi said mikan smiled a little they were interrupted by the door opening.

"izumi sir your wife…….she didn't make it im sorry we did all we could" the doctor said sadly.

mikan's eyes widen she jumped off the bed and ran to the doctor and grabbed his shirt "what do you mean she didn't make it where is my mama I want my mama!" mikan yelled pulling on the doctors shirt hitting him.

"mikan honey calm down" izumi said grabbing mikan's hands.

"stop it honey" izumi said hugging her she started to cry out loud in his arms izumi started to cry as well silent tears went down his face the doctor walked out the room.

"its okay honey we can make it through this together" izumi said .

(END OF MIKAN'S DREAM)

mikan woke up the next morning only to find herself crying "its all my fault" mikan said crying she sat there for about five minutes crying then she wiped her tears but they kept coming mikan got up and took a quick shower got dressed then walked down stairs and stuck a toast in the toaster she then looked at the clock and saw she only had three minutes to get to school.

"why is this happening to me" mikan said taking the toast out the toaster and running out the house.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

(recap of last chapter)

mikan woke up the next morning only to find herself crying "its all my fault" mikan said crying she sat there for about five minutes crying then she wiped her tears but they kept coming mikan got up and took a quick shower got dressed then walked down stairs and stuck a toast in the toaster she then looked at the clock and saw she only had three minutes to get to school.

"why is this happening to me" mikan said taking the toast out the toaster and running out the house

Mikan ran out the house and was about to turn the corner when she bumped into something mikan looked up and saw natsume.

"hey how many times are you going to bump into me" mikan said standing up dusting her skirt off.

"I should ask you that pol-ka dot-s" natsume said looking at her with a smirk.

"what the polka dotes what are you tal-" mikan stopped dead in her sentence and started to think "oh my freaking gosh he saw my-" mikan didn't finish her thoughts.

"hehe this is a dream yeah that's what this is right" she said looking at natsume.

"nah this is all to real polka dots" natsume said still smirking mikan sat there and looked dumb until…

3

2

1

"PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU PEEK AT MY UNDIES" mikan screamed in his face.

"oi get out my face screaming your going to make my ears bleed and I didn't peek you showed me now come on and show me where that stupid school is I don't feel like getting lost this morning and im not going to run you just tell the teacher that you were helping the new student " natsume said dragging mikan down the sidewalk mikan was still adjusting what he had just said soon mikan got her composure back and yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"finally back eh polka" natsume said looking forward "shut up and stop calling me that" mikan said sticking her tongue out at him.

"how mature of you" natsume said mikan ignored him but she couldn't help but notice whoever they walked by stopped what they were doing and started to stare at them.

" hey nat is it me or does everyone keeps looking at us" mikan whispered for only natsume to hear natsume smirked "oi are we still up for that bet we made yesterday if so then im winning now" natsume said mikan looked at him with an confused looked.

"yah im still up for it and what do you mean your winning" mikan said.

"you know what I said when im around girls do those things look around you at every girl looking at us" natsume said mikan looked around and saw that indeed every girl looking at them had a blush on their face.

" hehe that blush could only mean that their sick or something" mikan said natsume rolled his eyes "yeah every girl here are sick what a coincidence" natsume said then mikan looked around again and saw that some girls had fainted after seeing them.

" well a lot of people faint maybe its because their hot from the sun yeah" mikan said proud of her explanation.

" mm okay well lets try something else" natsume said he grabbed mikan's arm and dragged her to one of the girls.

" hello there" natsume said to the girl in a seductive voice mikan just stared at the girl in disbelief when the girl started to stutter " .llo aare yyoouu" the girl said.

"why im good thanks for asking well im must get going now it was nice talking to you" natsume said the girl nodded with a stutter (lol if that's even possible).

"that's was just a coincidence these are older women so we have to get to school and find out" mikan said she heard natsume chuckle.

"darn I have to do something everything he said a girl would do is happening maybe it wont be this way at school man I hope so or else im dead for sure" mikan thought natsume looked at mikan and saw she had a troubled look on her face he smirked "I've got you now you are so gonna be my servant im gonna make your life a living hell in only one week" natsume thought.,

soon they entered the school gates "well uh this is it hehe well see ya" mikan said running to her class "please please please kami-sama don't let me lose this bet" mikan thought .

when she opened the class rooms door "im sorry im late I was helping the new student find his way around and-" mikan didn't finish.

"no excuses sakura you have detention after class" jinno said

"but jinno sensei Im innocent I was helping a new student find his way around" mikan said with a frown on her face "don't tell lies sakura now get to your seat now" jinno said.

"but jinno sensei im not lying I really was helping a new student" mikan said "then where is this new student right now sakura" jinno said pointing his stick towards her for no reason.

"well he's….-" mikan sentence was cut short when natsume walked in " im right here sir I am sorry I was late I got lost and polka here helped me" natsume said standing beside mikan.

mikan on the other hand glared at him for calling her that name "oh I see your off the hook this time sakura but don't be late again take your seat" jinno said mikan nodded her head and walked to the back of the room and took her seat.

"well what is your-" jinno was interrupted by the door opening "jinno sensei did I forget to tell you we have a new student oh! There he is right there" a blonde with purple eyed said from the door.

"yes you did narumi sensei" jinno said.

"well as an apology ill take over the class for now you have more important things to attend to right " narumi said jinno looked and narumi with a stern look "yes that is true….do not do anything stupid during this class period" jinno said.

"hai hai I wont jinno sensei" narumi said smiling "well then I will be going" jinno said leaving the room .

"well hello class as you all see we have a new student please introduce yourself" narumi said "natsume huuyga" was the only thing natsume said narumi sweatdropped.

"well any questions anyone"narumi asked every hand in the class room went up well except for mikans they were shouting things like.

"are you single"

"would you be my boyfriend"

"your so hot"

"where do you live"

"marry me"

"calm down class one at a time now sumire what is your question" narumi said "how old are you and are you single" sumire asked.

"15 and none of your business" natsume said mikan snickered at his last answer which made sumire glare at mikan.

"okay koko what is your question" "where are you from".

"is that really your business what are you gonna stalk me or something" natsume said with a blank face "uh no I was just asking" koko said smiling.

"next luna" " who will be his partner" luna said looking at her nails as if they were interesting.

"well who would like to be his partner" everyone's hand went up but mikan slid down in her seat trying to hide but un fortunately narumi saw her "mikan is his partner" narumi said smiling mikan glared at him.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled "well natsume you can go and sit beside mikan in the back" narumi said.

"never call me by my first name you gay" natsume said in a dark voice walking to the back of the room and sat down narumi sweatdropped "um im not gay well anyway since we have a new student its free period so be nice jy na" with that narumi twirled out the room.

"why hello there polka who would have thought we were in the same class" natsume said smirking.

"why is this happening to me" mikan said out of agony .

"as president of the natsume fan club I cannot allow you mikan sakura to sit next to natsume-sama" sumire said.

"wow you have a fan club in five minutes" mikan said sarcastically "which means I win the bet get ready to buy lunch little girl" natsume said mikan sighed in defeat.

"move now sakura you cannot sit next to him" luna said glaring daggers at mikan which didn't affect her at all "make him move then cause this is my seat I refuse to move I was here first" mikan said.

"yes your right come natsume-sama come sit beside me" sumire said trying to get him out his seat which irritated natsume to no end he pulled his arm away from her "get away you hag im not moving so leave me alone" natsume said glaring at the crowd which all dispersed after seeing his deathly glare mikan started to laugh then the bell rang she quickly stood up.

"well see ya at lunch" mikan said and walked out the class she was walking to her next class when she noticed natsume was following her "what the why is he following me!" mikan yelled in her head then she turned around with a glare.,

"what do you want stop following me" mikan said natsume merely smirked "what are you talking about my next class is this way" natsume said pointing towards the direction mikan was headed.

"no way your in my English class to" mikan said she grabbed natsume's schedule out his hand and scanned it natsume smirked seeing her frown.

"no freaking way why are you in all my classes" mikan yelled which caused people in the halls to look at her "uh sorry peps nothing to see here" mikan said shooing them all away all the kids started to walk again saying things like

"what is wrong her"

"oh its just that sakura girl"

"what a loudmouth"

"I heard she always causes trouble so don't mind her"

And things like that but of course mikan ignored all of them and didn't mind being talked about that way she was..used to it anyway.

"ah so we are in the same class well well luck is on my side I have most of classes with my servant" natsume said with a grin on his handsome face (I know weird right natsume with a grin just wanted to try something new).

"noooo why is this happening why me" mikan thought out loud.

?To Be Continued?

Hope you liked this chapter please review and tell me where I made any mistakes or what I need to improve id appreciate it well till next time 3

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

(Recap of last chapter)

"ah so we are in the same class well well luck is on my side I have most of classes with my servant" natsume said with a grin on his handsome face (I know weird right natsume with a grin just wanted to try something new).

"noooo why is this happening why me" mikan thought out loud

(end of recap)

The day went by too slow for mikan cause she was now feeling like the miserable person in the world all because of the new student natsume huuyga he was really taking advantage to the fact that she became his servant he would tell her to do the most dumbest things like for instance….well I guess I should go back and show you what happened instead of telling you.

(earlier that morning)

_Mikan and natsume were walking down the hall well mikan was pacing while natsume was walking_

"_urgh! Leave me alone nat!" mikan said glaring at him which of course he smirked "im not bothering you im simply going to my next class" natsume said._

"_well that doesn't mean you can trail behind me that way gosh" mikan said frustrated_

"_I can do whatever I want polka I am your master right? But if you must know ill tell you im just planning an order for you to obediently do" natsume said_

"_so what are you going to do stalk me all day or something?" mikan said angrily glaring at him_

"_of course not natsume huuyga/I never stalk people they stalk him/me" he said proudly mikan snorted and turned away from him_

"_yeah and what makes you so sure of that" mikan said proudly thinking he didn't have a remark but this is natsume were talking about "that" he said pointing to some girls around the corner peeping at him when they saw he looked at them they fainted_

"_ahh!..i give up you have a answer for everything!" mikan said_

"_ah! And I also just thought of my first order to you" he said smirking mikan gulped and started to walk again natsume smirked to this and followed close behind her_

"_in our next class jump out of your seat in class and yell at the teacher saying this class is lame and boring" he whispered in her ear mikan blushed at his sudden actions she could feel his breath on her ear she quickly turned to face him and pushed him away from her_

"_no nat I wont do that order me to do something else" she said as she started to walk again_

"_nope I am your master and I command you to do what I told you to do" he said walking behind her again but not so close_

"_but…I cant do that I'd have detention for like a week or two! Please just order me to do something else ill do it perfectly just anything but that" she said with pleading eyes_

"_no you either do my order or you go over to that guy and ask him to be your boyfriend for the day and stay with him till school is over" he said pointing to a guy with pimples all over his face with big round glasses and had braces (I have nothing against braces and glasses just describing how nerds usually look XD)_

_mikan looked at the boy for a few seconds then turned to natsume "fine" she said turning towards natsume_

"_what?" natsume said he didn't really think she'd do it_

"_I said fine ill ask him to be my boyfriend for a day but for **only one day** " mikan said making sure she made her point about only one day_

"_this might not be that hard I mean people say that its fun to be with nerds plus its only koko we talk like once or twice…..a month" mikan thought "but then again my name might get messed up….pst what am I thinking my names already messed up" mikan thought humorously._

_natsume felt a pain shoot through his chest "what the heck" natsume thought mikan started to walk towards koko when natsume grabbed her hand they both felt something go through their whole body_

"_what the heck was that?" they both thought at the same time mikan turned around and looked at him confusedly_

"_what is it nat?" mikan said with a questioning look natsume quickly let go of her hand_

"_its…nothing" he said looking away mikan just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to koko_

"_hey koko could I ask you for a favor" mikan said now standing in front of koko_

"_uh sure…but this doesn't include me doing your homework right?" koko said mikan laughed but answered anyway "no koko….actually would you be my boyfriend for a day?" mikan asked_

_kok just sat there with wide eyes "hellooo you there….earth to koookooo" mikan said waving her hand back and forth across his face he soon snapped out of his trance_

"_are you being serious or are you trying to joke around or pick on me cause its not funny" koko said staring at mikan who just smiled_

"_no actually im serious its just for a day after all" mikan said koko just stared at her "im sorry sakura-san but you are very gorgeous and all but I sorta like someone else" koko said his head hung low_

"_don't be its all right like I said its just for a day plus I probably could help you with this girl you like" mikan said_

"_really….but what if people start to talk about you for being with me and all" koko said blushing_

"_pst oh please everyone always talk about me I just got used to it, it doesn't really bother me" mikan said reassuringly_

"_o…okay then" koko said in a unsure way "well okay lets walk to class together and talk about this girl you like" mikan said walking down the hall with koko on the side of her_

"_okay first question how long have you known her?" mikan said_

"_its been awhile for like two or three years" koko said looking around them noticing all the attention they were getting_

"_okay so how long have you liked her?" mikan said not even noticing one person looking at them_

"_well…..since the first time we met" koko said blushing_

"_woaah that's something koko I cant believe you fell for a girl the first time you met her!" mikan said laughing koko just blushed "you don't have to laugh about it tell me what to do for her to like me" koko demanded soon mikan stopped laughing and straightened up_

"_sorry..sorry okay back to business umm…well I cant say first I have to know more about her like how often do you guys be around each other" mikan said taking a paper and pen out scribbling some things down_

"_uh..sakura-san what are you doing?"koko said_

"_taking notes gotta add it all up in the end now answer my question how often are you to together" mikan said impatiently_

"_well almost everyday we study at the library together" he said "mmm..mm I see now does she ever show little hints that she doesn't want to be with you?" mikan said_

"_umm I don't think so" he said_

"_okay time for questions about her like what is her hobby more like what does she like to do?" mikan said getting interested honestly she wanted to know so bad who this person was_

"_um she likes to study" koko said mikan just stared at him "dude I mean what does she do for fun" mikan said dully_

"_she thinks that is fun" koko said_

"_woah…that's um weird…next question ever been to her house before?" mikan said"who the heck does studying for fun" mikan thought_

"_yes ive been there before a couple of times actually we study at her house sometimes" koko said smiling_

"_okay ever met her parents?" mikan asked_

"_yes we ask them for help on the questions we don't know you see her father is a teacher in a university so he helps us study sci-" koko was cut off_

"_okay that's enough about studying dude have you ever asked her on a date and no not a study date but a real date like you and her doing something fun like going out to eat or maybe to a park come on dude you gotta work with me here" mikan said in one breathe she was pretty mad about the feed back she was getting_

"_no ive never asked her on a date before well if it wasn't for us to study" koko said sadly a smile came to mikans face "okay then its settled you're going to ask her out on a date today" mikan said_

"_but I don't know if I can do that" koko said_

"_and why not" mikan said they were now infront of the classroom door_

"_because I cant be alone with her for to long without talking about studying" koko said looking down_

"_dude this is ridiculous" mikan said angry "its hard trying to fix a nerd up with someone" mikan thought_

"_I know but I cant help it that's the only thing we have in common I think and I don't want to get turned down" koko said_

"_okay biggest questions out of all of them who is this girl" mikan asked_

"_its um….anna…so I think you should add all that up and tell me what to do to get her to like me" koko said_

"_oh so its anna…koko truth is you cant make someone like you the biggest concept is for you to be yourself im sure she'll like you you're a…..um charming dude" mikan said trying to sound convincing_

"_sakura-san could you do me a favor?" koko said "if it has something to do with me asking her for you then no but other than that sure" mikan said_

"_its not that um…..would you go with us tonight if I ask her" koko blurted out_

"_what you mean like a double date?" mikan said_

"_yeah we can call it that" koko said_

"_who am I going with? Its called a double date not a trio date unless you're a playboy which is something your not" mikan said_

"_I don't know you can bring anyone you want except the people who talk about me badly" koko said_

"_and who is that? You know that there isn't a single person in this school who doesn't talk about you besides myself um..no offense" mikan said_

"_none taken but what about huuyga-san your always with him plus he's new in school he doesnt know anything about me" he said mikan took a step back_

"_you want me to ask nat to come on a double date with me in it as his date" mikan said not believing what she was hearing_

"_please sakura-san you said you'd help me please I really need you to come with me on this date I wont ask for anything else from you ever" koko pleaded thats when their teacher came behind them_

"_excuse me but aren't you two suppose to be in class waiting for me to enter" their teacher said_

"_uhh.. yes sir we were just entering class right now"koko said opening the door_

"_good take your seats" their teacher said_

"_yes sir" koko said_

"_suure" mikan said yawning and they walked in the classroom mikan walked to her seat beside natsume and sat down that's when a piece of paper hit her head_

"_ow!" she yelled_

"_is there a problem miss sakura" the teacher asked with a irritated voice_

"_no stabbed myself with my pen but im okay you can continue" mikan said_

"_be more careful next time" the teacher nodded and continued mikan then straightened the wrinkle paper and read it which it said "sakura-san please do this..for me I really need you to do this" natsume looked at the note and of course got the wrong Idea_

_(natsume's pov)_

_I was just sitting there minding my own business when the classrooms door opened and in came polka and the nerd dude who I dared her to date for a day I don't know why but I sorta regret making her date that dude anyway she came over and sat down I could tell she was in deep thought cause she wouldn't look at me that's when a a paper came and hit her dead in the forehead snickered but held my laugh in why because natsume huuyga never laughs…..in public_

"_ow!" she yelled_

"_is there a problem miss sakura" this lame teacher said_

"_no I just stabbed myself with my pen but im okay you can continue" she said_

"_be more careful next time" the teacher said_

"_who falls for that kind of dumb excuse and isn't he suppose to send her to get her finger checked" I thought that's when she unwrinkled the paper and stared at it_

_I was pretty curious to what it said soo I leaned in and looked and it read "please sakura-san do this….for me I really need you to do this" what the heck is that suppose to mean that's when she scribbled something on the paper which said "fine"_

"_what the heck is going on here is he trying to make polka do what I think he is" I thought that's when polka slid a paper over to me I looked down at it_

"_nat I need to talk to you after class meet me at the rooftop okay" I scribbled back "whatever" that's when class went on and soon ended polka stood up a turned to me_

"_come on" she said walking out of the class_

_I packed all my things and headed for the rooftop there I saw her sitting on the edge of the building_

"_what are you suicidal or something little girls shouldn't sit on the edge of buildings" I said polka turned around and looked at me_

"_nat could you do me a favor?" she asked I sat down beside her_

"_that depends what's the favor?" I asked lying back staring at the sky_

"_well I need you to sorta….." she said that's unusual did she just hesitate to ask me something I looked at her and saw that she was beet red_

"_oi, spit it out already I don't have all day" I said motionlessly_

"_gosh….i don't really know how to ask this…..umm" she took a deep breath and what happened I don't think I was prepared "would you go on a date with me tonight" she said fast but I caught it_

_I raised a brow "did you just ask me on a date?" I asked with a blank face_

"_well umm its not a real date because it wont be just you and me its actually a double date I just…I need your help to hook these two that are going with us" polka said more calmer than before_

"and these two are?" I asked if I was gonna go on a double date I need to know who were the other people were

"umm…its koko" she said

"koko?" I asked well who would blame me im new here I don't know these people

"um..he's the nerd you dared me to date for a day but let me explain I asked him to be my boyfriend then he said that he liked another girl so I promised him that I would help him get with this girl so I made him ask her on a date but he said that he couldn't be with her alone without talking about studying soooo he asked me to come but I couldn't come alone because that'll be weird ya know so he told me to ask you" she said in one breathe I swear I have no idea how she got all of that out without breathing once.

"so that's what that note was about" I thought .

"wow polka you got dumped by a nerd" I said knowing that it would make her mad.

"no I didn't come on just go with me" she said standing up

"why me?" I asked I mean hey I'm pretty curious "the nerd doesn't even know me" I said

"well he said that I had to get someone who didn't talk about him badly so I told him that no one didn't talk about him" she said.

"wow that was harsh" I said smirking

"I know but its true so anyways he told me to ask you since you're always following me and the fact that you don't know anything about him" she said sitting back next to me

"mmm….i don't know you have to be willing to do something for this kind of situation" I said smirking I had the perfect plan

"fine ill do anything on one condition it cannot be something perverted though" she said she's getting to know me too fast

"fine….you have to become my servant for three more days" I said it would be pretty nice to annoy her for three more extra days

"deal but three days only don't go trying to add more and im only doing this for koko cause were good friends…well acquaintances anyway no other reason got it" she said nope I swear by the end of the night she'll be in love with me.

"whatever" I said that's when the bell rang for our next class "good bye im going to my next class" she said about to walk through the door when a blonde boy with blue eyes bumped into her…

(End of Pov)

(Normal Pov)

Mikan was about to walk through the door when a blonde boy with blue oceanic eyes bumped into her "im so sorry" mikan said helping the blonde boy up

"oh its quite alright sakura-san" the boy said

"oh hey ruka didn't I tell you to call me mikan" mikan said frowning at ruka

"oh sorry habit….so what are you doing up here"ruka said looking behind her at natsume

"oh..just talking to a f..." mikan said having a hard time calling natsume a friend "oh really what's his name wait….isn't that the new student?"ruka said natsume walked up to mikan and put his arm around her.

"the names natsume hyuuga and no im not a new student ive been here for 4 hours already and does it matter if we were just talking or something else is it really your business? We have to go before we're late for our next class see ya around" natsune said dragging mikan away by her arm.

"hey! Let go! And how do you know we have the same class" mikan said natsume let her arm go causing her to trip.

"I know because we have to go to homeroom next…duh" natsume said mikan sat there for a minute thinking then made a face similar to this 0_o natsume rolled his eyes and started walking

"hey wait up" mikan said running to his side.

"no you catch up" natsume said but the weird thing is he did slow down his pace

"hey why were you being so mean to ruka he didn't do anything and you just went off on him" mikan said angrily

"cause I wanted to now leave me alone im thinking of an excuse to why im late for class" natsume said realizing he slowed his pace he speed back up "what the…whats wrong with me today" natsume thought trying to shack the feeling he was getting

"think of one with me in it" mikan said basically running to stay caught up with him

"oh don't worry your gonna be in it" natsume said that's when they arrived in front of the class door "just go along with what I say and do"natsume said

"but what are you going to do?" mikan asked curiously

"don't know ill wean it as I go" Natsume said smirking walking in the class with mikan following behind

"ah natsume and mikan where have you been class started 5 minutes ago" narumi asked smiling to big for his own good

"polka here was giving me a tour around the school and got lost like a idiot and no one was around for us to ask for directions so eventually the idiot over here found out how to get back to the class" natsume said pointing to mikan who's mouth was wide open out of shock

"close your mouth polka that so isn't lady like behavior and a fly could enter your mouth as well we wouldn't want that now would we?" natsume said looking at her with a smirk only for her to see.

mikan closed her mouth and turned super red out of ANGER "why you stupid perverted a!-" "now now mikan-chan we don't speak such language in this class and you know this and as for being late for class I will let it slid since you were helping a new student and also you should control your temper a bit better don't you think?" narumi said looking at mikan who was infuriated at the fact that she was getting scolded for nothing she took a deep breath.

"yes sensei I am sorry for my tardiness and I will try to control my temper" mikan said calmly

"good now please take your seat" narumi said smiling really big

"hai" she said and took her seat in the back that's when she noticed natsume was already seated "how'd you?-sigh-never mind" mikan said not wanting to start a fight.

"okay class now that everyone is here lets begin…" narumi said and sooo class went on and on till….

RIIIIINGG

…it was lunch time mikan stood up and was about to walk out when natsume grabbed her wrist "what?" she said boredly turning to him.

"nothing I just wanted to bother you and make your day a little harder" natsume said smirking

"oh well it isn't working so buzz off" mikan said glaring at him "sure about that?" natsume said still smirking but pointing behind her

mikan turned around only to see her worst enemy glaring at her…..luna koizumi… "oh gosh why is all this happening to me? Why meeee?" mikan said

okay this is a pretty long chapter but plzz review and tell me if it was good or not THANK YOU 3 and I am soo sorry about the laaate update but my pc was messed up but as you can see it is now fixed! so ill update more quickly! I hope but againRachel McAdams. plzzz review


	6. Chapter 6

(Recap of Last Chapter)

"nothing I just wanted to bother you and make your day a little harder" natsume said smirking

"oh well it isn't working so buzz off" mikan said glaring at him "sure about that?" natsume said still smirking but pointing behind her

mikan turned around only to see her worst enemy glaring at her…..luna koizumi… "oh gosh why is all this happening to me? Why meeee?" mikan said

(Chapter 6)

Luna walked up to natsume and pushed mikan away from the desk to the floor "hey there natsume-sama would you like to have lunch with me" she said batting her eyelashes sitting on the table natsume looked at her in disgust.

"no" he said standing up grabbing his bag she got off the table and ran to his side leaning against him "why not?" she asked with a fake sad face natsume smirked then walked towards mikan pulling her to her feet .

"because I'm already having lunch with her" he stated blankly.

"but why she's ugly and plain and im gorgeous and sexy only a fool would want to eat with her" luna said walking towards him.

"well that's bad luck for you right? I mean if she's so ugly then why would I have lunch with her and not you since your so 'gorgeous' as you say…I guess im a fool" and with that natsume dragged a shocked mikan out the class.

(Mikan's Pov).

did he just call me gorgeous? Nope couldn't have I took one more look at luna but I wish I didn't cause she looked like she would kill me any minute when we were out the room I stood up and turned to him.

"nat what have you done!" I yelled at him he turned to me with a curious look.

"you don't get it luna is the type of person you don't mess with and that's what you just did but she isn't gonna bother you because you're her target but ME because you just said that about me" I yelled pointing to myself I was furious he didn't know how much danger he just put me in luna would literally kill to get the guy she wants.

"calm down polka she wont bother you ill make sure of it" nat said calmly are you SERIOUS! He's freaking CALM!.

"no you cant stop whatever she has planned she has almost everyone in this school wrapped around her finger and she could tell them to do anything to me" I said furiously glaring at him .

"listen calm down ill be everywhere you are so they wont bother you plus we have all the same classes aand we live next to each other" he said calmly I calmed down a little I mean he was right we were always together so maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought.

"you're not always around me nat" I said thinking I mean he wasn't always with me.

"what do you mean?" he asked I looked at him "you cant go in the girls locker room with me and you cant go into the girls bathroom with me" I said smirking I won he cant say anything back im sure of it

"who says I cant" he said smirking which caused my smirk to disappear I turned red a little.

"you pervert!" I yelled punching his arm which he just chuckled "im no pervert now come on don't you want lunch" he asked me pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"stop dragging me around I can walk on my own ya know" I said standing on my own two feet then walked into the cafeteria gaining a lot of attention I ignored it of course this happens everyday its starting to get old to me.

( Normal Pov)

mikan got her lunch and sat at a table in the corner near a window and started to eat until she looked up at natsume then glared "why are you here and you aren't eating" mikan asked glaring at him which caused natsume to smirk.

"it's the cafeteria they didn't say I had to eat something to enter" natsume said coolly "whatever " mikan mumbled and soon finished her lunch she stood up and put her trash in the garbage then back to her seat.

"how are you gonna make I bet that I buy you lunch and you don't even eat lunch" mikan said looking out the window "cause I don't eat lunch until after school" natsume answered simply staring at her face mikan noticed this and turned towards him.

"what are you staring at do I have something on my face" mikan asked turning towards him frowning he quickly turned away.

"no" he said nonchalantly staring at the window she was previously looking out "whats his deal?...oh well" mikan thought she shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare out the window when she thought of something "hey-".

RIIIING

RIIIING

the bell rang.

(Natsume's Pov)

polka stood up and went to put her trash in the garbage then came and sat down again glaring at me "how are you gonna make a bet that I buy you lunch and you don't even eat lunch" she said looking out the window.

"because I don't eat lunch until after school" I said simply I never noticed this but she is gorgeous- I mean not gorgeous enough to date her that would never happen but she is kinda …what am I thinking? I could never go out with her just because….

"what are you staring at do I have something on my face?" she asked turning her face towards me oh crap! I forgot I was staring at her for a long time "no" I said turning away from her towards the window there was silence between us until "hey-" I heard her say but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"what?" I asked looking at her she quickly turned away from me and looked down "nothing we should probably get to class before we're late" she muttered she was about to walk away when I grabbed her hand.

"nah lets skip class" I said I wasn't ready to give up our alone time I just..it felt right to be with her.

"what?" she said then I realized what I said..come on natsume think…ah I got it "I mean the whole date thing don't we have to plan it and stuff like that" I said dragging her with me down the halls

"but what if the teachers ask where we are?" she asked gosh she asks a lot of questions

"tour of the school" I simply said

"where are we going exactly" she asked me standing up walking beside me

"somewhere quiet" I said "somewhere alone with you" I wanted to say but hey im not that cheesy.

"oh" she said I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands which was a perfect fit and feeling

(Mikan's Pov)

…"what are you staring at do I have something on my face?" I asked turning towards nat he had been staring at me for a long while I just didn't say anything but I started getting all conscious about how I looked why I have no idea just did.

"no" he said nonchalantly turning away from me I wonder if…he gets the same feeling when we're alone like this I mean we aren't actually alone but we're the only ones at this table so that's what it feels like….i like..being alone..with him for some reason it..feels right?.

"hey-"

RIIING

RIIIIG

I was interrupted by the bell "what?" he asked I quickly turned away from him and stared at my feet how could I have thought of asking him about that "nothing we should probably get to class before we're late" I said I was about to start walking when I felt him grab my hand it was warm I turned to him and looked at him confusedly.

"nah lets skip class" he said my eyes widened a bit "what?" I asked I mean don't get me wrong I was happy to have more alone time with him but- oh no..no no no no I am not happy to be alone with him because I don't like him not one bit.

"I mean like the whole date thing don't we have to plan it and stuff like that" he said dragging me down the hall oh so that's what he meant..oouch what the heck is wrong with me.

"but what if the teacher asks where we were" I asked I knooow I ask a lot of questions but hey im a curious girl.

"tour of the school" he said simply I stood up straight and started to walk by his side.

"so where are we going exactly" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye "somewhere quiet" he said "oh" I said I looked down and saw we were holding hands I didn't snatch my hand away because it felt kind of…right? It seems like the more I fight against myself to pull away the more I don't want to what is this feeling exactly?.

(Normal Pov)

mikan and natsume had been walking down the halls for awhile when they exited the school "hey where are we going its quiet no matter where we go everyone's in class" mikan said walking along side with natsume.

"we're almost there just hold on that's an order not a statement" natsume said smirking as he continued to pull her along with him mikan glared at him "you don't have to order me to do stuff like walk" mikan said and kept following until they came to a stop in front of a huge sakura tree .

"woooah! This is so cuuuute and cool!" mikan said as the sakura petals fell floating down on them natsume let her hand go and she started to twirl around then stopped and looked at him with a big smile which made her look like an angel with the sakura petals falling down.

"how did you find this tree" she asked as she caught one of the petals "I dunno I just saw it when we were on the roof top talking and I just followed where I saw it" natsume said smiling a little a little glad that she liked the place.

"hehe..its beautiful!" she said giving one last twirl "so are you" natsume whispered so she wouldn't here him "from now on I think this should be our tree" mikan said running towards natsume still smiling.

"what?" he asked

"you know when we have nowhere else to go or we're just bored or if we just want to talk or-" "I get it polka everything will happen at this sakura tree" natsume cut her off chuckling mikan pouted but then smiled at him "good well you get what I mean" she said natsume nodded and walked over to the tree and sat under it mikan ran and sat next to him.

"so about this whole date thing with koko and anna" mikan started "what about it?" natsume said leaning against the tree trunk.

"I mean what do we do to get them to confess to each other "she said staring at the sky" nothing" natsume said now looking at the sky as well mikan turned to look at him.

"but-" "we should leave it alone I mean eventually they will confess and they have all the time in the world because they wont get with anyone else because they like each other" natsume said then looked at her with a blank face.

"but what if they don't" mikan said looking down.

"then we and when I say we I mean as in you give them a little push but don't tell or make it obvious just give hints" natsume said "okay..ill try" mikan said now looking at the sky again "good" he said then did the same.

"you take care of koko's appearance I have anna's, ok?" mikan said natsume turned to mikan "sure about my case but yours im not so sure I mean you dress almost like a dude" natsume said smirking mikan glared at her "na uh I can dress like a girl" mikan rotated back.

"oh yeah" natsume said

"yeah!" mikan yelled

"when is the last time you ever wore a dress or even heels" natsume said smirking "I..uh..i wear a dress every day the uniform! And about the heels..i never wore any" mikan said sheepishly

"yeah sure but the uniform isn't a dress it's a skirt"natsume said chuckling "whatever" mikan mumbled.

"just see if that anna girl dresses like a girl and if she does then leave it at that" natsume said mikan nodded her head then..

RIIING

"okay well lets go to our next class" natsume said standing up offering her a hand which she took gladly "okay" she said and they went to class

(after school)

mikan walked up to natsume with koko at her side "okay koko natsume's gonna help you get ready for the date tonight, ok?" mikan said koko looked at her with a big grin "okay" koko said then turned to natsume "its nice to meet you im koko" he said natsume nodded.

"well how are we doing this do I go to your house or do you come to mine" koko asked mikan looked at natsume and pointed to koko from behind "yours I guess" natsume said "great do you know where my house is" koko asked natsuem glared at him

"why would I know where you live I don't even know you creep" natsume said mikan glared at natsume koko shrugged his shoulders "Im anna's neighbor" koko said turning to mikan she nodded.

"got it um I guess ill see you at 7 then and you should leave this hall as soon as possible bye" mikan said grabbing natsume with her and started running.

"why are you running?" natsume said "because…whoever is in that hall when luna passes they're dead im not scared or anything but she could give someone a really bad injury" mikan said now walking down the sidewalk to their neighborhood "hn" natsume said they walked in silence until.

"look beautiful tonight" natsume said mikan tilted her head a little "what?" she said "I mean I don't want my date looking ugly right so you better be beautiful" natsume said smirking "tsk im going to look like how I always look" mikan said "good" natsume thought they went their separate ways and into their houses to get ready for the date that could change their lives forever

Oookay sooo how was this chapter I cant really write chapter every day because im sorta doing bad in school so ill try to update when I get the time mayb on the weekeneds. Buuut please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter XD REVIEWS makes stories better I promise it does


End file.
